Trust
by yukiim
Summary: After cheating on Renji, just how far will Ichigo go to win back his trust. IchigoXRenjiXYumichika
1. Chapter 1

"Renji! You cant just leave!"

Renji ignored Ichigo completely as he continued to pack his clothes.

"Renji! Will you please listen!"

Ichigo watched desperately as Renji continued to ignore him.

"Renji! Just let me explain!" he exclaimed as he reached out for Renji's arm. Instantly regretting it as Renji pulled away forcefully, glaring at the trespassing arm.

"Don't touch me."

"Renji, just let me ex-"

"Explain what, exactly? What else is there to it? You fucked Rukia and now she's pregnant. I don't think it gets more explainable than that."

"Ren, I-I was drunk. I don't even remem-"

"It doesnt matter, Ichigo. I'm done."

Ichigo froze.

"What do you mean you're done? Renji, it was an accident!"

Grabbing his bags, Renji quickly walked past Ichigo, out of their bedroom, and headed for the door.

Ichigo watched in horror before running after him. He quickly put himself between the door and his soon-to-be ex-lover if he didnt find a way to fix this.

"Move Ichigo."

"No. Renji list-"

"How long were we together?"Renji asked coldly.

"7 m-months", Ichigo answered, trying to ignore the dreading feeling at the word 'were'.

"Rukia's TWO months pregnant. You cheated on me. That's the end of it. Thats the end of us."

"B-But Renji.."

"Im not gonna stay with someone who doesn't love me."

With that, Renji pushed Ichigo out of the way, shutting the door as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat quietly as he ate his breakfast.

"More bacon nii-san?"

Ichigo looked up at Yuzu before smiling softly.

"No thank you. It's so good that even a little tastes like a lot."

She smiled brightly before turning back towards the stove.

"You know, Karin began, You're losing a lot of weight. I can see your ribs through your shirt."

"I've been exercising alot lately."

"Liar."

"What?"

"If you had been exercising, you would have gained muscle. But all I can see is your ribs. Besides. You come home everyday after school. When do you have the time to exercise?"

Ichigo hesitated before sighing softly.

"I'm just not that hungry, Karin. I eat until I'm full. It just doesn't take that much to fill me up."

"Since when? You used to eat all day everyday. It seems like you and Renji are always competing against each other, always trying to see who can eat more than the other."

Ichigo cringed at the mention of _**his**_ name. It had been almost two weeks since Renji had left and went back to the soul society. And due to security breaches, no one was allowed in without the "proper identification", so the guard said.

"Ichigo!"

"Yea?"

"You're gonna be late for school!!!"

"What!?!"

After grabbing his things and giving one sister a soft kiss while forcing the other, Ichigo took off running down the street.

Karin watched as her brother jogged down the street.

"What's gotten into you nii-san?"

"Did you say something Karin?"

"I said we're gonna be late to if we don't hurry up!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Renji!"

Renji looked up before smiling. 

"Hey Yumi."

Yumichika smiled. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation?" 

Yumi gasped as he felt Renji's mood drop drastically.

"Renji, what's wrong?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Something's wrong."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

"You know you can't fool me." Yumichika continued, placing his hand on his shoulder softly.

"No really. I'm fine."

"… Are you su-"

"I SAID I'M FINE, YUMICHIKA!"

Renji turned away quickly, noticing the hurt expression on his face.

Letting his arm fall to his side, he took a few steps back.

"I… I'm sorry…" Yumi said softly as Renji turned towards him.

"No, I'm sorr-" 

"I really should get back to my post."

"Hold on a second, Yu-"

"If Kenpachi finds me out here, he'll kill-"

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that!" Renji said softly, noticing the distance between them.

"-me. Not to mention Ikk-"

"Yumi, please wait!" Renji shouted, grabbing Yumi's arm and pulling him back towards him.

He soon found himself swooped up by Renji.

"Put me down!"

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I…I'm not mad at you Renji. Now put me down!"

"Please don't be." He continued.

"I already told you. I'm not mad."

"I need you so much."

"Ren-"

"Promise me you won't leave."

"Renji, what's wrong with-"

"Please promise me Yumi…"

"… I… Renji… I promise, Ren…" Yumichika soon found his arms wrapped around Renji's neck, holding him just as tight as he was being held.


	4. Chapter 4

"You bastard! I have to get back to my post!"

Renji chuckled as Yumichika continued to squirm in his arms.

"But Yumi! I want you to stay with me for today!"

"Try explaining that to Ken-!"

"He won't mind! Besides, it's only one day!"

"And what about Ikkaku? You know how he is!"

"I'll deal with Ikkaku."

Renji tightened his grip as Yumichika became more violent.

"It's really not that big of a deal!"

"It is!"

Renji frowned as he let Yumichika's feet touch the ground before letting him go. _Maybe he really doesn't want to be here with me…_

"Is it?"

Looking up at Renji, he rolled his eyes.

"You know there's no other place I'd rather be than here with you but with everything that's going on, if Kenpachi found me away from my post, he'd be pissed."

Renji nodded before sitting down, letting his legs stretch out completely.

"I suppose you'll be busy all day then, huh?"

Nodding, Yumichika sat down beside him.

"I can see you later on tonight though. Or maybe tomorrow if you're gonna be busy?"

"What about both?"

"You want to see me tonight and tomorrow?"

"Yea. I mean, if you're not busy."

"I suppose I can talk Kenpachi into letting me use one of my vacation days."

Yumi blushed as Renji smiled brilliantly.

"You mean it?"

He nodded as he found himself, once again, surrounded by Renji. Only this time, he was under him.

"Yea. And we can even make it a sleepover if you want."

Renji smiled again.

"That's a great idea!"

"I know. Now get off me!" He squealed, his face becoming bright.

"Ok ok…" Getting off of Yumi, he began to further inspect his friend. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Yumi froze.

"What?"

"You're beautiful. Especially when you blush."

Yumi looked away quickly, trying to hide the bright pink on his face.

"Don't look away." He stated softly.

Yumi looked back at Renji, determined to keep eye contact.

Reaching up slowly, Renji let his hand touch Yumichika's cheek.

"Can I kiss you?"

Yumi's eyes widened before he put as much distance between them as possible.

"Look. I don't know what has gotten into you but you have a boyfriend! And I'm not just some quick fuck so if that's what you're looking for, you can forget it!"

"Do you really think I would ever even begin to see you as a quick fuck, Yumichika? You're my best friend. You know I wouldn't."

"But what about Ichigo, Renji?"

"…………"

"I can't believe you would even ask something like that while in a-"

"We broke up."

Yumi's eyes widened.

"….What?"

Renji nodded.

"But you and him are so happy together. I don't think I've ever seen you and him argue. Ever!"

"Things just didn't work out."

"Ren… I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He paused as the other glanced at him, shocked. "I think it was for the best."

He stood up and offered Yumi a hand.

"I know it was for the best."

Yumi nodded softly.

"I have to go."

"But-"

"See you tonight?"

"…Yea."

"Where?"

"My place."

"Ok. Do I need anything?"

"No. I'll cook for us when you get there."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Renji watched as Yumichika took off towards his post. Only his post was in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiiii! Sorry it took me so long to finally update. I really have no good excuse. Well, writer's block is an excuse for a couple weeks but I've been gone for a while. But I promise to start updating more often, at least once every two weeks. And I should have some new stories out soon. Most will probably be oneshots but maybe a couple multishot stories will come out too. Anyways, ENJOY! And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh, if you have any ideas on how this story should go, just let me know and I'll try to pop it in there sooner or later. Or maybe do a oneshot on it...

"Sorry I'm late," Yumichika said as he unlocked the door and followed Renji inside. "Thanks to _somebody_, Kenpachi found out I was away from my post and demanded an explanation that would keep him from killing me. Of course I couldn't come up with one-"

"He didn't believe that you were with me?"

"As if I told him that I was with you. Yeah, that would've gone great. 'Oh. I was just hanging out with Renji for a while. I didn't think you'd mind because we're best friends and he just got back and-"

"Run for your life!" Renji said dramatically.

"Exactly."

"Then what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I heard some juicy gossip and wanted to get my facts straight before I started telling everyone else."

"...That's the best that you could come up with? Really, Yumichika?"

"Well he believed it!"

"What?"

"Yeah. Either way, he said that wasn't a good explanation. The only reason I got off easy was the fact that Ikkaku had left his post today too. Only he came back drunk..."

"Wow. You have issues."

"So do you-"

"Yes but you love me, regardless."

"Yeah well you can't prove that."

"I don't have to prove it, I already know."

Yumi rolled his eyes. "Not to change the subject, but-"

"Then don't."

"-I am starving. Are you gonna help me fix dinner or not?

Renji frowned. As much as he hated the fact, Yumi was avoiding him. And he had a feeling that it was caused by his earlier actions. Sighing, he followed Yumichika into the kitchen. "So what are we having?"

"Slow down, Ichigo! The Soul Society isn't going anywhere!" Rukia yelled.

"Well if you'd just stop being a midget and grow a few inches, you'd be able to keep up!"

"What the hell did you just say?"

Ichigo stopped to let Rukia catch up with him. She had managed to talk the guard into letting them in. So now he was that much closer to getting Renji back. But he knew it wasn't gonna be as easy as he was trying to convince himself. Renji had been unforgiving, refusing to have anything to do with Ichigo in the past two weeks.

"We're almost there! Can't you-"

"Ichigo, we have been running for the past hour! We've had to go from place to place looking for him only to be led on a new wild goose chase- Oh yeah. And for some reason, you seem to have forgotten that I am pregnant, you self-centered, orange-haired, inconsiderate bastard!"

"What does my hair color have to do with this!"

"You're an orange-haired asshole! That's what it has to do with it!  
"I'm an asshole? You broke down my fucking door down and threatened to kick my ass all because I didn't come to school!"

"It wasn't just because of that. You've been acting so depressed lately that I didn't know what else to do!"

"So you decide the only thing you could possibly do is-"

"Oh shut up, Ichigo!"

_"Umm... hello..."_

"You shut up! You started it!"

"You are so childish! And I didn't start it! You called me a midget!"

_"Heelllo!"_

"Well you are!"

"If I wasn't pregnant, I would kick your ass!"

"If you weren't pregnant, we wouldnt be in this situation in the first place!"

_"HEEELLLOOO!"_

Ichigo flinched before turning around quickly. There towered Kenpachi, Yachiru sitting on his shoulders.

"Oh. Kenpachi. Yachiru. When did you get here?" Rukia asked.

Yachiru giggled. "I don't know if you noticed or not but you two are yelling pretty loudly. We could hear you about two minutes before we got here. Weirdos!"

"Kenpachi, have you seen Abarai?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Yachiru completely.

"Abarai... I haven't seen him but I know that he's the reason that Yumichika has been slacking off lately. Why?"

"I still can't believe that you managed to burn EVERYTHING! Even the mashed potatoes!"

Renji pouted. "It's not my fault! You should have told me-"

"I didn't think I had to!"

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway."

Yumichika laughed as they headed back home. After Renji managed to _destroy _dinner, they had no choice but to go out and get chinese food. "On the bright side, we get to eat some junk food, which you seem to love so much."

"I would rather eat your cooking."

"I'm not that good of a cook you know."

"Are you kidding me! Your cooking is amazing."

"Seeing as you will eat anything, I'm gonna take that as an insult."

"I don't eat everything." Renji pouted.

"Whatever makes you feel better."

Renji's pout deepened. "You're so mean, Yumichika! What happened to my sweet Yumi-chan!"

"He grew up."

"Just because you get a little older doesn't mean you have to change so much! Look at me. The only thing that changed about me is my hair!"

"I haven't changed either. Not that much, at least. The only thing that changed is my situation."

"Your situation? What do you mean?"

"Back then, I hadn't told anyone I was bi. Then I met you-"

"I'm the first person you ever told?"

Yumi nodded. "I was a little worried at first but you've never told a soul. I guess everything worked out for the best, ne?"

"I was really the first person you ever told? Even before Ikkaku?"

Yumichika laughed. "Yes! Why? Is it really that hard to believe?"

"No... I just... You never told me..." Renji scratched his neck, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Are you blushing, Renji!"

"No!"

"Yes, you are! Renji! Why are you blushing over something like that? It's not even a big deal!"

"I'm not blushing!" He said, turning away from Yumi.

"Don't hide, Renji. It's adorable!"

Renji sped up. "No it's not! It's stupid!"

"Don't be so childish, Renji!" Yumi grabbed Renji's arm, effectively stopping him. "You've seen me blush hundreds of times and this is the first time I've seen you blush. The least you could do is let me enjoy it!" Renji groaned before stopping, his cheeks now dark red. Yumi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Renji's neck. "Baka."

Renji let himself be pulled into a hug, instantly feeling foolish. This was Yumi. He didn't have to hide anything from him.

Yumichika pulled away, only to be pulled back by Renji. He yelped as he was lifted up from the ground and held bridal style. "Renji! What the hell are you doing! Put me down!"

"Just hold on."

"What!" Yumi grabbed onto Renji tightly as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, headin back to Yumi's home. "Warn me next time!"

"Why? You told me you like being carried."

"I do but-"

_"Renji!"_

Renji stopped dead in his tracks, causing Yumichika to hold on even tighter at the sudden action.

"Renji? What's wrong-"

Renji tightened his grip around Yumichika as Ichigo landed in front of them. He had thought he had felt Ichigo's spirit energy earlier but decided to ignore it. He didn't need this right now!

"What do you want, Ichigo?" Renji snarled. Feeling Yumi push away from him, he placed him on his feet before standing in front of him protectively.

"You know what I want, Renji. We need to talk."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-yukiim


	6. Chapter 6

"You know what I want, Renji. We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"Us."

"There is no us."

"Don't say that, Renji."

"It's the truth."

"No it's not!"

"Oh?"

"Yes, Renji! I still love you and I know you still love me. You're just upset. But once you let me explain-"

"I know how someone gets pregnant, so that won't be necessary. Thanks though."

"Just listen to me, Renji! You left without giving me a chance to explain myself. It's not like I meant to cheat on you."

Renji felt like screaming. He had heard this before, from both Ichigo and Rukia. He just didn't want to hear it anymore. "You might not have meant to but you still did."

"I should leave you two alone." Yumichika said softly, taking the bag from Renji's hand.

Renji nodded, letting Yumi take the bag. Nothing ever worked out the way he planned. First, he had burnt their dinner that Yumi had put so much effort into, forcing them to go get chinese food. And now, Ichigo just decides to pop up out of nowhere.

Look's like the evening was ruined. "I'll meet you there."

"It's alright, Renji. We can do this some other time."

"It won't take long."

"I know, but-"

"You don't want me to come back?"

"It's not that! I just-"

"I thought you liked spending time with me..." Renji pouted, trying to get rid of the tension between him and Yumichika. "Is it because I burnt the food?"

"This is no time for you to be joking!" Yumi fumed, trying to keep himself from blushing. Ichigo was right there!

"I want to spend time with you."

"I already know that!" Yumichika yelled.

"Then why don't you want me to come over?"

"I told you that's not it. I just-"  
"So you'll wait for me to get there before you start eating?"

"...What?"

"I don't want you to eat all the food. I'm starving."

Yumi frowned. The only reason he wanted to come over was for the food? "Fine." He mumbled, his feelings hurt.

"Yumi, wait. I didn't mean it like that."

Ignoring Renji, Yumi disappeared.

"Shit!" Renji swore. He didn't mean it like that. And if he went after him now, like he wanted, Ichigo would follow. Renji turned back to Ichigo. He was surprised to see him glaring. "What?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That! What just happened. Are you and Yumichika sleeping together?"

Renji stayed silent as Ichigo bombarded him with questions. Why would he answer any of his questions? Why should he? And he wasn't going to. Let him assume whatever he wanted to.

"You're not going to answer me?"

"No."

"You think I'm just going to let you cheat on me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to let you cheat on me with that pretty boy fuck toy!"

"What!"

"I know what you're doing. You think that you can go off and sleep with him to get back at me."

"You bastard! I can't believe that you-"

"It's the truth." Ichigo snarled.

"First of all, we aren't together. So how can I cheat on you? Second, what me and Yumichika do has nothing to do with you. Third, I'm not like you, Ichigo. I would never cheat on someone to get back at them. And you watch what you say about Yumichika. You don't know anything about him!"

"So that's it. You going to break up with me for a slut because of a mistake?"

"I left you because you cheated on me. Don't try to blame it on Yumi."

"Fuck you, Renji!" Ichigo yelled before leaving.

Yumichika rolled his eyes as Renji stuffed his mouth full, trying to evade his question once again. Renji walked through the door about thirty minutes ago like nothing had happened. He went to the bathroom, came back, grabbed a fork, sat down, and started eating. It didn't surprise Yumi, but that didn't mean he would just let it go.

"You're going to have to tell me sooner or later so why don't you just-"

"This is delicious!"

"Renji-"

"Or maybe it tastes this good because I'm so hungry."

"What happened-"

"Or maybe it's both?"

"Damn it, Renji!"

"What do you think, Yumichika?"

"...I hate you."

Renji smiled brightly. "I love you too, Yumi!"

Yumichika groaned and stood up. If Renji wanted to play this game, fine. "Ok, Renji. It's time for you to leave."

"What? But why?" Renji pouted. "All because I won't tell you what me and Ichigo talked about?"

"No." Yes.

"Then what is it about."

"Something else." Ichigo.

"Like what?"

"Something else." What just happened.

"But you promised that we'd spend tonight and tomorrow together. Why would you blow it off? We've been having fun other than the whole Ichigo thing. Don't let him ruin our weekend!"

"I already told you. That's not it. But I promised someone that I would meet them for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Well why can't I stay here for tonight? And someone?"

"Because you won't let me sleep. And yes. Someone."

"Yes I will! And who is this someone?"

"No you won't."

"I will! And who is this someone?"

Yumi sighed defeatedly. "Fine. You can stay."

"Great. Now who is this person you are meeting tomorrow morning?"

"You should hurry up and finish eating. Maybe we-"

"Is it a date?"

"-can make some dessert and-"

"You're going on a date? But..."

"-watch a movie. Or we could go-"

"...I thought you were going to spend the day with me tomorrow..."

"-for a walk. It's really cool outside."

"You promised, Yumi..."

"So what would you like to do?"

Renji placed his food back on the table. Yumichika was blowing him off for some date tomorrow morning. Why would he blow him off? "You... you don't wanna be with me tomorrow?"

Yumi winced. Well that backfired... "It's not that, idiot."

"Then why would you set up a date for tomorrow after-"

"I was talking about you!"

Renji paused. Then blushed as he put the pieces together. "Oh..." He smiled bashfully. "I knew that..."

Yumichika rolled his eyes. Smooth recovery. "After all the time we spend together, you can't tell when I'm teasing you?"

"No fair!" He pouted. "I thought we were having a serious conversation!"

"How did I get such a smart friend?"

"Are you talking sarcastically?"

"No. Not at all."

"You sound like you are..."

"What are you talking about? I sound like this all the time." He said, heading for his bedroom.

"Oh... I guess you do..." Renji said, standing and following Yumichika. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was cuddle up to Yumi for the night.

"Dumbass."

"I knew you were being sarcastic!"

Yumichika rolled his eyes. When Renji got tired, he was the dumbest person he knew... Next to Ganju... But Ganju was always like that so...

"So do you have anything I can change into?"

"You didn't bring anything?"

"No. I don't mind sleeping like this but I know how you feel about your bed staying clean. I think I left some sweatpants here befo-"

"Hold on a second! Who said you were sleeping in bed with me?"

"Well it is a sleepover-"

"That doesn't mean you get to sleep in the bed with me!"

"But why not-...Ohhhh..." Renji said as he began to chuckle.

"And what's so funny?" Yumichika fumed.

"You're being sarcastic again."

"What! No I'm not! I'm very serious!"

"I'm not falling for that again, Yumi!" Renji stuck out his tongue.

"Renji, there is no way in hell-"

"Shut up and lay down already. I'm sleepy!" Yumi yelped as he was pulled on to the bed, Renji wrapping his arms around Yumi's waist before he could get away.

"Damn it, Renji! Let me go!"

Renji smirked softly before placing a small kiss on Yumi's lips.

"R-Renji! What are you-"

"Goodnight, Yumi."

"Wha... You are not sleeping in here!"

"..."

"Renji, let me go!"

"..."

"I mean it, Renji!"

"..."

"Renji!"

"..."

"Atleast let me change!"

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

~yukiim


	7. Chapter 7

"How much can you eat?" Yumichika muttered as the waiter walked away.

Renji laughed. "It's not that much. Besides, I'm paying. I'm surprised you didn't order just as much."

"Even if you are paying, I can't eat anywhere near as much as you. So why order more?"

"You used to eat more then me."

"When!"

"When we first met you could eat more than me and Ikkaku put together."

"Oh... Oh yeah..." Yumi laughed. "That was such a long time ago."

"I'm surprised you didn't get fat."

"It's because I'm amazing." Yumi smirked.

"I guess that is the only logical explanation."

Yumi chuckled. "So, when are you going back to the human world?"

"I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"Just asking..."

"Are you tired of me being around already?" Renji joked.

"No. I was just thinking that you would want to go visit Ichigo-"

"Why would I want to see him?"

"Well it's obvious that he still cares about you and regrets what happened. And I think that it would make you feel better to have a conversation without the yelling."

"Can we talk about this later."

"But-"

"Please?"

Yumichika sighed and looked away. "Sorry to bring it up."

"It's alright. I just want to focus on us today-"

"You shouldn't say things like that! People will start to get the wrong idea..."

"Say things like what?"

"Things like 'us' and-"

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not!" Yumichika covered his face with his hands quickly.

"You're adorable."

Yumichika groaned. "Shut up!"

Renji smiled. Things with Yumichika were going great, even though he could be kinda slow sometimes. "Hey. Matsumoto's having a party tonight. Wanna go?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"She says we have to bring a date. You'll go with me?"

"As your date?"

Renji nodded.

"And you'll be my date?"

Renji nodded again.

"So you're asking me out?"

Renji smirked. "That obvious?"

"Kinda."

"So you'll go out with me tonight."

"How could I ever say no?"

...Later On That Night...

"You almost ready, Yumi?"

"I'll be out in a minute."

"You said that a hour ago!"

"Shut up, Renji!"

"You said that too!"

"I said shut the fuck up, Renji!"

Renji sighed loudly. They were already two hours late and Matsumoto could be a real bitch sometimes. Especially when she was drunk. He sighed again. "Yumi!" He whined, only to be told to shut up once again. Finally, Yumichika opened the bedroom door.

"I told you I was almost ready."

"A hour ago."

"I wanna look decent if I'm going to a party."

"You look exactly the same as when you went in there."

"Are you asking for me to kick your ass?"

"It was a compliment!"

"Whatever. Are we going or not?"

"Yeah... About that."

"Renji, if you tell me there isn't a party, I'm gonna-"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I would rather it be just us, you know? So I thought that maybe you and I could go out for dinner..." Not to mention the fact that showing up now would only lead to a... _drunk_ Matsumoto.

Yumichika tried to calm down as Renji chuckled nervously. "So let me get this straight. First you invite me to a party. Then you rush me while I'm getting ready for the party. Then, out of nowhere, you tell me we aren't going to the party. We're going out to eat."

Renji nodded, trying to ignore the glare Yumichika had directed to him, obviously trying to set him on fire. "Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Ok. Let's just get straight to the point. Is Ichigo going to be there?"

"Ichigo?"

"Yes. Ichigo."

"Be where? At the restaurant?"

"No! At the party. Is that the reason that you don't wanna go anymore?"

"Are you serious, Yumi-"

"Very. Why don't you want me around Ichigo?"

"Yumi, what are you talking about?"

"Are you and Ichigo fooling around again?"

"Wha-What? You know what... What if we are? It's not like you and I are together! So my love life has nothing to do with you."

Yumichika stared at Renji as everything went silent. He thought Renji was... he thought they were in the dating phase, but... maybe he read into it too much.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Renji sighed. So much for a nice evening out. Once again, the evening was ruined. Fucking fantastic. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just stressed and... Yumi?"

He felt so stupid. Once again he had let his emotions get the best of him and look what happened! "I think I'm gonna stay here tonight."

"What? Yumi, come on-"

"I'm just a little tired, is all."

"Look. You know I didn't mean what I said. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Renji. I really am tired. Really."

"Ok. I'll stay home with you."

"Actually, I think you should leave."

"You want me to leave?"

"Yeah. I don't think you should stay here anymore."

"What! You're trying to kick me out?"

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings but I can't deal with this. You know how I am, Renji. You of all people should know how easy it is for me to fall for someone. And you-"

"You're falling for me?"

"NO!... No I'm not because you're leaving and I-"

"You're finally coming around and you want me to leave? I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are, Renji. You're leaving!"

"No, I'm not!"

"I wasn't asking. This is my house and if I say you need to leave, you'll go!"

"And whose gonna make me?"

Yumichika glared and began to open his mouth before he stopped. Trying to regain his composure, he sighed. "Fine. I'll leave."

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you aren't leaving."

"And whose gonna stop me?"

"I will." Renji watched with a straight face as Yumichika looked him over. He was obviously thinking about his choices. He could try and leave, but Renji WOULD stop him. He could just kick him out, or at least try too, but Renji would find a way in. Hell, even if Yumi managed to get someone to try and help make him leave, they'd get tired of dealing with it soon enough and he'd would be left in this dilemma once again. Both he and Renji knew that whatever he decided to do, Renji would find a way to stay.

Yumichika groaned, his temper beginning to fly off the handle. "I'm sick of your fucking attitude. You just told me not to act like we're together, and then you turn around and act like this! What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop putting up this front and just talk to me. You act as if I'm some stranger when I'm you're best friend-"

"God, Renji, could you stop being so confusing? Just tell me what you want from me!"

"I want more. I want so much more from you. But how can I act on that if you can't handle just talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"

"When you get confused or hurt, you push me away while I'm trying to pull you closer."

"I don't."

"Then what is this?"

"I-"

"You somehow came to the conclusion that I don't want to go to the party because Ichigo would be there. That's what started this."

"But-"

"Actually, Ichigo won't be there. Matsumoto is throwing the party. Even in her drunkest mode, she wouldn't do that to me."

"Oh-"

"And you know Ichigo is a sensitive subject-"

"But why?"

"What?"

"Why does he have to be a sensitive subject?" Yumi yelled loudly, quickly turning his face away from Renji.

"Yu-"

"If you want more from me, how can _Ichigo_ be the sensitive subject? I've tried to be understanding but I don't want to be second to him. Or anyone else for that matter!"

"I... Yumi..."

"Forget I said anything, Renji. Let's just go to the party and-"

"You're in love with me."

Yumichika felt like all the air had been knocked from his lungs. He looked at Renji and wasn't surprised to see him looking back at him. He wanted to tell him he was wrong, tell him that he hated him, scream at him to get out and never come back... But he was right.

"Aren't you?" Renji asked walking towards him.

Yumi shook his head no. Maybe he could convince him otherwise?

"Why can't you just say it?" Renji continued as he got even closer to him. "Why can't you just tell me how you really feel-"

"You wanna know how I feel? Fine! I've fallen in love with my fucking best friend. The perfect fucking redhead who understands me completely! The one who I think about first thing in the morning, all day during work, and when I'm in bed trying to get some sleep! I wake up in the middle of the night and wonder if he's sleeping alright! Is that good enough for you, Renji? Now you know and you can fucking leave me alone so I can get over it!"

Renji wrapped his arms around the now sobbing Yumichika. Lifting the lighter shinigami easily, he walk over to the couch, pulling Yumi down with him. Arms still tightly wrapped around Yumi, he began rubbing his back soothingly, rocking them them back and forth until Yumi's cries began to die down. Not long after, he heard soft snoring next to his ear. Moving to a more comfortable position, he cuddled up with Yumi and tried to get some sleep himself. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

REVIEW!

~yukiim


End file.
